Paul's Equal: The Entire Story
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: The full story about Paul and his girl. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sorry. I'll get to the other stories on hiatus when my muse for each story returns. She went on vacation, and forgot about me! :'( This is the story you've been waiting on! Paul's Equal: The Entire Story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Warning! Love Faith Embers does not own Twilight! That is Stephanie Meyers' honor.**_** :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Friends Forever<p>

Denise Dennison led her daughter to the house next door. She rang the bell, and waited. A woman with medium-length brown hair opened the door. Denise smiled. "Hello. My name is Denise, and this is my daughter, Alexis. We just moved here yesterday. I just wanted to introduce ourselves."

"Nice to meet you, Denise. You too, Alexis. My name is Renee," the other woman replied. "Alexis, would you like to meet my daughter? Her name is Isabella."

Alexis nodded, shyly, her honey-blond hair bobbing in its ponytail, and was led into the house where a seven year old girl was lying on the living room floor watching Ballet tapes. Alexis smiled. "Hello, Isabella?" The other girl turned around. "My name is Alexis. How do you do?" The twelve year old scuffed her shoe against the carpet.

Isabella stood up. "Please, call me Bella. Nice to meet you, Alexis." She held her hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends." Alexis put her hand in Bella's, and shook it.

~Time Skip~

Sixteen year old Alexis sat across from eleven year old Bella at an ice cream parlor. Each girl had two scoops of ice cream in a cone. Bella had vanilla, and Alexis had chocolate. "These will be our men one day," Alexis said, suddenly.

"Hmm?" Bella asked, licking her ice cream.

Alexis smiled. "One day, you will meet a guy that is tall. Maybe he'll have blond or light brown hair, and he'll be handsome." She winked at the blush on Bella's cheeks. "I'll find a guy that's the ideal tall, dark, and handsome type." Alexis sighed, longingly.

Bella's blush deepened. "I'm too young to think of boys."

"Hmm, true. Wait a year." Alexis laughed. "Let's finish the treats, and go."

"Okay, Lexi."

~Time Skip~

Seventeen Bella hugged her best friend. "I'm going to miss you, Lexi."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bells," the twenty-two year old replied, slightly squeezing the other girl. "I have a surprise for your eighteenth birthday, but it might be late."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Who said anything about getting _you_ anything?" Lexi laughed. She nudged her friend towards the car. "Go. Before we both cry. Friends forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So, what do you think for a first chapter? Next chapter will be the one-shot that started this. :) It will be up tomorrow... or later tonight. Lol.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the 'one-shot chapter' that started - Paul's Equal: The Entire Story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Warning! Love Faith Embers does not own Twilight! That is Stephanie Meyers' honor.**_** :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Injury and First Impressions<p>

Bella looked out of Jacob's bedroom window, and saw four of the Quileutes. She frowned, and ran from the house. She hurried down to where the four boys were (well, three boys and a man). "what did you do to him?"

"What did we do?" Paul asked, "what did he do?"

"Nothing," she said, looking between him and Sam. "He's scared of you."

No one saw the girl running towards them as the guys laughed. Bella got mad that they laughed at her, and she slapped Paul. They stopped laughing as Paul started to shake. The new arrival got close to Bella and grabbed her. "Run!" She hissed. "Bella, go!"

Bella looked at her, surprised. "what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. I'll tell you later. Go, you foolish girl!" The unknown girl was Bella's old friend, Alexis, from Phoenix.

"But, Lexi." with one look from her childhood friend, Bella started running back to Jacob's house. She saw Jacob running towards her, and she yelled, "Jacob, run!"

Alexis looked back at Paul, and saw a big greyish-brown wolf in his stead. She kept her gaze low in order to keep him from attacking. "Paul, is it? Calm down, ok? It's ok now. She didn't mean to slap you like that." Alexis stepped forward, and he lunged past her claws out. She screamed in pain, holding her right eye.

Sam cursed. He said, "Jared, take her to the hospital. Embry, you take Bella to Emily." He received nods, and then he followed the two fighting wolves into the woods.

Jared wrapped his arms around the wounded girl. "Hey, it's alright. I'll get you to the hospital real quick."

Alexis nodded, still covering her right eye. She was led to a car, and Jared sped into town to the hospital. when they arrived, a cop car pulled up behind them with the siren blaring.

Charlie stepped out of the car. He walked over to Jared as the Quileute got out of their vehicle. "Jared, why were you speeding?"

"Sorry, Chief. Something happened, and a girl got hurt. I'm bringing her in to get checked out." Jared turned as Alexis got out of the other side.

"Lexi? what happened?" Charlie asked.

Alexis smiled slightly. "Bear. I guess I got too close to the den."

Charlie nodded, not noticing Jared's surprised look. Then he said, "Ok, get on in there you two. Let this be your warning, Jared. Don't speed again."

"Yes, sir." Jared saluted and helped Alexis inside.

A nurse saw them as soon as they walked into the E.R. "what happened?"

"Bear attack," Alexis replied. "It scratched my eye. Can I see a doctor right away?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get Dr. Cullen. He's the best we have." The nurse hurried to the front desk and paged the doctor. "Doctor Cullen, please report to the front desk. Dr. Cullen to the front desk, please."

Alexis noticed a young-looking doctor walk into the room a few minutes later.

"Yes, Nurse kelly. what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Bear attack; across the right eye; we'll have to see what kind of damage there is in there."

Carlisle followed her gaze to the young lady holding her eye, and the young man beside her. He walked over to them. "Follow me. I'm Dr. Cullen." He led them to a room, and asked, "Name?"

Alexis answered, "Alexis Jane Dennison."

"Denise Dennison's daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Alexis nodded.

"Your age?"

"2 2."

Jared looked at her, surprised. "You are 22?"

Alexis smiled at him. "Yes. It's surprising, seeing as I'm Bella's friend, but she was the first one to befriend me when I was 12 and she was 7."

Dr. Cullen checked her eye, and gasped slightly. He briefly glared at Jared, but when Jared muttered under his breath 'not me', Carlisle went back to work. He put Alexis under numbing agents, and he cleaned the wounds and stitched them up. He saved the eye, but couldn't save the eyesight. "Your eye is going to be sore for a week or two. The area around the stitches will only be red for a few days to a week. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save the sight in your right eye. If you want, I can put a bandage on your eye for now."

"No, thanks. I know I'm not supposed to get it wet for a while, but I don't want the bandage. Thank you doctor." Alexis shook his cold hand, but didn't acknowledge it. Then she got up, and walked over to Jared. She tripped on the leg of the chair next to him, but Jared caught her. "Thanks, Jared, for everything. Can you take me to Emily's?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, but sure." Jared led her to the front desk. "How much for the work?" He asked a nurse.

He looked up at the tall young man. "Dr. Cullen sent a note up saying that it was 'on the house'."

Alexis started to protest, but the male nurse waved them out of the hospital with a smile. Jared drove them back to the Rez as Alexis slid her phone out of her pocket. She had a text from Bella.

**Bella: How did it go? Sam said you were scratched? **

**Alexis: Tell you when- I get there. **

** Bella: You're coming to Emily's? **

** Alexis: Yeah, don't let anyone leave. I have a few words to say to a certain wolf. :P (Don't tell them that) **

** Bella: k. :) Glad you're doing well. **

Alexis looked up from her phone to see Jacob's house pass them. They traveled down a winding road, past a little store, and up to a house a little ways away from the others. "Emily's?"

Jared parked. "Yes. I have to tell you: Emily is scarred too, except that it's the entire right side of her face."

Alexis nodded. "Ok. Let's head in." They got out of the truck and walked up to the front door. Jared walked right in, and greeted the other wolves. Then, when Alexis entered the house, everyone stopped and stared (except two).

Bella walked over to Alexis. "Alexis? How bad is it? will the scar ever go away?"

Alexis looked at her friend. "It might fade, but I don't think it'll go away. Bella, I lost the sight in that eye."

Sam growled, and turned to Paul. "See what you did?! All because another girl slapped you?! what do you have to say for yourself?"

Paul kept on staring at the floor. He hadn't even looked up when she first entered the house. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"No, you shouldn't have," she said in an icy tone. Everyone looked at her, but she was staring at her left hand which was in a fist. "I have a temper too, you know. I just choose when to lose it. You need to control your temper, or I'll control it for you." She looked up, meeting his gaze with her own furious one.

Paul stared at her. As soon as her eyes met his, he was lost. He felt all ties to the world snap, and combine into a thick steel thread before latching itself to her. As he stared into her blue eyes, he saw the two of them on the beach together, then she was in a kitchen heavily pregnant, and then they were sitting in a living room with three children in front of them before he placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. He mentally shook his head, before saying, "Yes, ma'am."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "why were you just staring at me?"

Jared laughed when he realized what had just happened. "He just imprinted on you."

"Payback!" Jacob howled with laughter.

Embry said, "Oh, man! I totally would have asked her out if she wasn't taken!"

"I know what you mean, bro," Jared said.

Alexis stared. "You imprinted on me? what does that mean?! Am I yours now? Are you going to make me 'stay in line'?! Bastard!" She punched him, still confused and upset.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Well, here's the chapter that started it all. It's 12:44 am here, so it's technically tomorrow when I get this out. :(<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you like this!**_

_**Warning: Language in this chapter! That is why it's rated T for teen. :) If you are under the age of 13 (I say 13, because most of us learn the most cuss words around the age of 13/14), then please skip over the words or just skip the chapter... But if you skip the chapter, you might miss something important. I don't know... I am writing the warning before the chapter. Lol. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Warning! Love Faith Embers does not own Twilight! That is Stephanie Meyers' honor.**_** :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Imprint<p>

Alexis cradled her right hand, it hurt like hell! "Ow! What are you made out of? Stone?"

Some of the wolves chuckled. Paul ducked his head. "No. We're just tougher now than we were before the changes." He looked up at her. "Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the ER?"

Alexis sighed. "I'm fine. It's probably just a sprain."

"I'll call Dr. Cullen anyway." Sam walked to the phone as he spoke. "It might be something more." He dialed, and then said, "Hello. I need to speak to Dr. Cullen. Tell him it's Sam." He waited for a few minutes. "Dr. Cullen, could you come to the reservation? Alexis punched one of the guys. I'd like it if you took a look at her hand." ... "Ok. Thanks sir." He turned to the others, seeing Paul try to see the damage Alexis did to her hand. "He'll be here soon."

"Ok," Alexis sighed, again. She looked at Paul. "Paul, sit down. You're annoying me." She didn't tell him that she also kind of liked his tenderness around her.

Paul dejectedly walked over to the couch, and slouched down on it. The guys snickered.

Alexis shook her head. 'Boys,' she thought to herself. She walked over to Paul, and sat on his lap. She turned her head to the left to see his face. He was shocked. She smirked. When he straightened up, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady, she turned back to face forward with her back to his chest.

Bella giggled, actually giggled! She raised her hand slightly, and only her pinkie was raised. She crooked it (twitched it), when Lexi looked her way.

Lexi and Emily laughed at the unspoken message. Lexi winked at Bella.

Embry looked between the three females, confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

Emily spoke. "Bella was saying that Alexis has Paul wrapped around her little finger." She laughed again.

Paul leaned forward slightly to whisper in Alexis' ear. "She's right. I would do anything for you." He felt her shiver in his arms, but knew it wasn't from being cold. He smirked. He gently bit her earlobe, and heard her sharp intake of air. He pulled away, smirking. Sam gave him a pointed look. Paul's smirk widened.

When Dr. Cullen arrived, he went over to Alexis. "Alexis, I hope you're not as accident-prone as Bella is." He smiled at the little joke.

Lexi laughed. "Call me Lexi. And I don't think anyone is as accident prone as Bells."

Carlisle and everyone else laughed. "Ok, now. Let's see that hand." He looked it over, and felt each part of her hand. "I think with the pressure of the punch, you cracked your wrist. I'll need to put a temporary cast on it."

"Ah, crap!" Lexi said. "Hey, doc? Could you take a look at my left knee cap when you're done?"

Carlisle's eyebrow rose. "Sure. Any reason why?"

"I tripped over the handle of our landscaper's chain saw two months ago." Alexis shrugged at the gasps.

"What was it doing out?" Bella asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "He said, he just took a break to get a glass of water, but it ended up being a half-hour break with our housekeeper." She sneered prettily.

Paul tightened his arms around her waist. Not too tight, just enough to let her know he was a little upset about what had happened to her.

Carlisle put her wrist and hand into a cast, and turned to roll up her jeans on the left side. He felt her knee cap, and said, "I feel the crack, but there's nothing I can do. It's partially healed by itself."

Lexi nodded. "Ok. Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

He rolled her pants leg back down. "You're welcome. Call me if you need anything. Take something for the pain. Come by in a week or two to let someone check that wrist."

"Yes, sir." Alexis smiled. She touched just below her right eye. "Thanks, for everything."

Carlisle nodded. Now that the Emergencies at the hospital were over, he had to leave Forks again to get back to his family. He glanced at Bella, sadly, and left.

Later that day, after Bella had left to go home, Lexi sent Bella a text:

**Lexi: So, what's with you and the doc?**

**Bella: He's the adoptive dad of HIM.**

**Lexi: You mean the hottie, Edward, that you used to gush about?**

**Bella: Please don't say his name. It hurts... :'(**

**Lexi: What happened?**

**Bella: ...**

**Lexi: Bells... *-***

**Bella: He left me. On my birthday, the Cullens gave me a party and I cut my finger on wrapping paper. Things got out of hand, and a week later, they left. Today's the first time I saw any of them in months. Alice doesn't even answer any of my emails.**

**Lexi: That SOB! How dare he and his family just leave! So things got a little out of hand (Which, I know you're leaving something out...)? No big deal, right?**

**Bella: It's not something I can tell.**

**Lexi: Don't worry. I'll know when it's time... :)**

**Bella: Why didn't you ask me all of this while I was at Emily's?**

**Lexi: Didn't think everyone needed to hear it.**

**Lexi: gtg. Paul wants to talk... ^-^**

**Bella: :D Good luck! :3**

Alexis turned to Paul, sliding her phone into her pocket. "Hey, what's up?"

Paul smiled. "Do you want to talk about the imprint?"

"I can't believe you answered my question with a question!" She laughed. "Sure. What is an imprint?"

"**An** imprint is the person we of the pack live for. **The** imprint is the short process that connects the wolf to the person that completes us. One way of explaining is like this: Gravity isn't holding you to the Earth anymore, she is. She is the person you would fight for, die for, live the rest of your life with. You would be anything she needed: brother, best friend, boyfriend, husband, lover." Paul blushed.

"Anything?" Alexis asked.

Paul nodded.

Lexi smirked. "Even be my slave for a week or two?"

Paul smiled. He knelt at her feet. "Anything, Lexi."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>*squeal* I had to stop here! *squeal*<strong>_

_**Lol. This part of the chapter made my stomach flutter! :D Please read and review!**_


End file.
